Jessica
Jessica Sooyoun Jung (Hangul: 정수연; born April 18, 1989), better known by her first name Jessica, is a American singer songwriter, actress, fashion designer, businesswoman and model, presently based in South Korea. Jung was a member of K-pop girl group, Girls' Generation, as one of the main vocalists from the groups debut on August 5, 2007 til September 30, 2014. Jessica had to leave SNSD, due to schedule conflicts, her sole focus at the time being on her fashion business, Blanc & Eclare. Jessica made her solo singing debut, under Coridel Entertainment with the lead single, "Fly" ''featuring Fabulous and released her first solo album, "With love, J" in May 2016. Early life Jessica Jung, known less commonly by her Korean name, Jung Soo-yeon was born on April 18, 1989 in San Francisco, California, USA, to South Korean parents who settled in America in the 1980's. The then 11 year old Jessica and her sister Krystal, (who is five and a half years younger than Jessica) were discovered during vacation in South Korea by SM Entertainment staff in 2000. Jessica would eventually officially join SM after auditioning to the entertainment company in the same year. She was a trainee under the company until her debut in the girl group, Girls Generation in 2007. Jessica attended Korean Kent Foreign School, as a teenager, alongside former fellow member, Tiffany, who was also born in the same hospital as her. Jessica's younger sister, Krystal Jung, is a singer and actress, best known for being a member of the South Korea based girl group f(x), under SM Entertainment. Career from Aug 2007 til Sept 2014 Jessica was a member of Girls Generation from August 2007 til September 2014, she was the group's second oldest member after the leader, Taeyeon, and the second main vocalist. Jessica would sing and dance, in concert and on programs as a member of GG, but also did solo singing and collaborated with members for songs, an example, is the song, Love Hate, which has her vocals as well as those of former fellow members, Seohyun and Tiffany. Jessica appeared in variety shows and also had and still does have an acting career, she has appeared in dramas and musicals, such as Legally Blonde, Wild Romance and Oh! My Lady. As well as promoting for her and her fellow groups singles and albulms, Jessica has promoted and modelled for many companies such as Casio Baby G Watches and the LG Chocolate Phone. Jessica and her sister Krystal, were the main cast on a reality tv show focusing on them called, Jessica & Krystal, in 2014. The show consisted of 10 episodes. Jessica is well known for her soft, nasal, high pitched light lyric Sophrano singing voice. October 2014-present In September 2014, Jessica Jung had to leave Girl's Generation due to SM feeling that she could not balance both the commitments of being a member of the group and a businesswoman with priorities on her fashion business. Jung established her fashion business, Blanc & Eclare, in 2014. On August 6th 2015, it was confirmed that Jessica Jung left SM Entertainment, who still managed her solo activities after her leave from Girls Generation. In February 2016, Jung signed an exclusive contract to join the record label, Coridel Entertainment, from which she released her first official solo single, "Fly" with an accompanying music video and first solo album, " With Love, J", in May 2016. She also released the single, Love Me The Same with a music video. In 2015, Jessica took part in a Chinese sports reality show called "YES Coach". She participated in a swimming competition, trained by Chinese professional swimmer, Sun Yang. She also appeared on the Singaporean talk show, "The 5 Show" where she briefly spoke about her business, Blanc & Eclare. In 2015, Jessica was announced as being the lead female character in the Chinese movie, I Love That Crazy Little Thing, which will be released in August 2016, she will also portray the fictional agent of Stephon Marbury, in an autobiographical film based on the life of basketballer Stephon Marbury, called "My Other Home", that is scheduled to release in China in December 2016. On December 31, 2015, Jessica Jung released a nine minute video called Gravity, the video has a cover of the song Gravity by Sarah Bareilles and an interview from Jessica, she also acts out being an SM trainee as well as a designer. The video was released as part of a promo campaign for Chinese magazine, Grazia. On December 9, 2016, Jessica released her third solo single, ''Wonderland with an accompanying music video. And her second album, also named Wonderland. Personal Life In May 2016, Jessica revealed that she is dating Coridel Entertainment CEO, Tyler Kwon, whom she has been in a relationship with since 2013. Profile * Stage Name: Jessica (제시카) * Real Name: Jessica Jung (제시카정) * Korean Name: Jung Soo-yeon (정수연) * Nicknames: Ice Princess, Sica, Sicachu * Birthdate: April 18, 1989 * Horoscope: Aries * Birthplace: San Francisco, California, United States of America * Blood Type: B * Height: 163cm * Weight: 46 kg * Religion: Christian * Siblings: Sister (Krystal) * Education: Korea Kent Foreign School * Languages: Korean (Fluent), Chinese (Basic), Japanese (Basic), English(Fluent) * Hobbies: Boxing, Soccer * Speciality: Piano, English * Hates: '''Cucumbers * '''Favorite food: Chocolate Ice Cream * Favorite fashion: A Simple White T-Shirt with Denim * Makeup point: Lips * Motto: Follow my heart .. * Personality: Sweet natured, likes to joke, polite, blunt, shy, friendly * Name Meaning: Jessica means 'rich, God beholds' in Hebrew, whilst Soo-yeon means 'beauty' and 'luxury' in Korean. Discography Digital Singles * 2008.05.08 Haptic Motion (햅틱모션) (Dong Bang Shin Ki & Jessica, Yoona, Tiffany) * 2008.08.01 Mabinogi (It's Fantastic!) (Jessica, Tiffany, Seohyun) * 2010.10.13 Sweet Delight * 2011.05.18 Romance Town OST Part.2 (로맨스 타운) * 2012.01.19 Wild Romance OST Part.2 (난폭한 로맨스) (Jessica & JP) * 2013.07.02 Dating Agency: Cyrano OST (연애조작단; 시라노) Compilations / Other * 2008.04.07 Roommate 1st 'Oppa Nappa' (#1 '''Jessica', Tiffany and Seo Hyun - Oppa Nappa)'' * 2008.06.20 8eight - I Love You feat. So Nyuh Shi Dae Jessica * 2009.07.13 Olympic Duet Song Festival (#5 MyeongKa Drive (Park Myung Soo and '''Jessica') - Cool Noodles)'' * 2012 PYL Younique Album -'' My Lifestyle'' Filmography Dramas * 2007 Unstoppable Marriage (cameo) * 2009 Tae Hee, Hye Kyo, Ji Hyun (cameo) * 2010 Oh! My Lady (cameo) * 2012 Wild Romance Variety Shows * 2007 Cute Honey, Mini Musical * 2009 We Got Married Season 1 * 2009 Strong Heart * 2010 Happy Birthday * 2010-2013 Running Man * 2011-2013 Strong Heart * 2014 Jessica & Krystal Music Videos * 2007.10.25 Kim Jo Han - Love Is Late, I'm Sorry * 2009.09.28 Super Junior-M - Super Girl * 2012.03.19 SHINee - Sherlock (Clue + Note) Theater * - 2010.03.14 Legally Blonde (The Musical) - Elle Woods Commercials *2008 Anycall Haptic (with TVXQ!) Awards * 2013.06.03 7th The Musical Awards: Popularity Award - Legally Blonde * 2014.12.09 Yahoo Asia Buzz Awards - Most Searched Korean Female Artist * 2014.12.23 Sohu Fashion Awards - Asian Fashion Icon Gallery Category:Vocalist Category:Former SNSD Member